Spiral compressors, usually also called scroll compressors, are machines which can compress gases. They consist of two spirals nested into one another, the motion of which in the opposite direction compresses the gas. Spiral compressors operate here by the displacement body principle, wherein one of the two spirals is stationary, whilst the other is guided on a circular path by means of an eccentric drive. Here, the spirals touch one another several times and form within the windings several chambers which become continuously smaller, whereby the gas which is to be pumped is drawn in externally, compressed within the pump and discharged via a connection in the spiral centre. Such spiral compressors are usually also used for compressors in cooling units or heat pumps.
From DE 696 31 306 T2 a generic spiral compressor for compressing a fluid is known, comprising a housing arrangement for forming an outer basic framework of the compressor, which is provided with an inlet opening for the introduction of the fluid into the compressor, and an outlet. By means of a rotation-preventing arrangement, a second movable spiral is forced here to an orbiting motion. For this, the rotation-preventing arrangement has a plurality of pin and ring compositions, wherein each has a pair of pins which are respectively mounted on a compressor housing and the spiral. Hereby, substantially an identical stress is to act on each pair of pins of the plurality of pin and ring compositions.
From U.S. Pat. No. 801,182 a generic spiral compressor is also known.